Chapter 11
Oh Yes, Suzuki! is the 11th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Miyabi excites Ryu with the thought of having a microwave for their club if President Haruma Yamazaki would allow the Supernatural Studies Club to attain funds. Heading to his office, along with Toranosuke, Ryu is shocked upon his new discovery. Summary During lunch, at the club room, Ryu enjoys his bread bonanza. When Toranosuke asks for some, Ryu refuses. Suddenly, Miyabi rushes into the room, telling herself that it is not fair. The Supernatural Studies Club's funds are being withheld, signalizing that the funds can help them do things as a club. As Miyabi complains about how the President went on forever about random things that do not relate to the budget, Ryu questions the reasons for needing funds for their club. Miyabi explains that if they had money granted by the funds, they would be able to make the place look more like a club. Toranosuke and Ryu do not care at all, meanwhile disappointing Miyabi, who claims that they would be able to do fun things as a club. Ryu asks if they can have a microwave for his cold lunches, with Miyabi assuring him that it is possible to buy one for plasma and heat conduction research; and after hearing such claim, Ryu grabs Toranosuke and heads off to speak to the Student Council's President. On their way to the President, Toranosuke tries to warn Ryu about talking to the President, mentioning that it will be a waste of time. Ryu busts into the Student Council Lounge, asking the President why he is withholding the Supernatural Studies Club's budget. The President is unmoved by Ryu's entrance, and even questions his identity. Toranosuke intervenes and explains to the President that Ryu is the guy who almost got expelled. However, Haruma clearly does not remember. Toranosuke explains that the President loves girls, but does not pay attention to boys. He informs Ryu that he, Toranosuke, is the only boy in the Student Council. Ryu threatens the President to remember his name, which Haruma indifferently states that he will remember. However, he does not, proving true when he calls Ryu by the name "Suzuki," and asks him if he needed something. Toranosuke and Ryu give up and go back to the club room. Ryu claims that he will not give up and thinks of a plan. Shortly enough, Miyabi and Toranosuke switch, with Urara and Yamada switching subsequently in order to go to the President, once again, as girls; Miyabi has a bad feeling about it. On their way there, Ryu tells Toranosuke that he is not walking the right way, to Toranosuke's dismay. Ryu shows off how to walk like a girl, consequently showing off Urara's panties. It soon turns into a sex appeal contest, until Miyabi, as Toranosuke, intervenes. The two then arrive at the Student Council Lounge, and act cutsie with Haruma for the money. However, Ryu and Toranosuke's disguises does not fool Haruma, who announces that Ryu has returned. Characters in Order of Appearance #Ryu Yamada #Urara Shiraishi #Toranosuke Miyamura #Miyabi Ito #Haruma Yamazaki Abilities used Witch Powers *Amnesia (see here) * Witch Killer Powers *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2